


You're Invited to Your Own Wedding

by WrittenTrash



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTrash/pseuds/WrittenTrash
Summary: It was supposed to be a romantic gesture, proposing with an invitation.





	You're Invited to Your Own Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by powerfistmebro on tumblr and made with close to no sleep

Luke flicked the small card between his fingers. He had almost forgotten its existence in the chaos earlier that morning. Danny finally came home after months of no contact and long since having been thought dead. He looked worse for wear- and by that Luke meant it looked like Danny had been through all seven layers of Hell and came back asking for more -but he was back. That was all that mattered. The sound of water bouncing off tiles was welcomed music. It felt like years since his boyfriend had been in their apartment. Speaking of boyfriend….

Luke looked at the card again. He had since memorized every line and elegant curve in the writing. He was the one in charge of making it afterall. He had created it weeks before Danny left for what could only be described as a suicide mission. A mission that the damn fool thought he had to do alone. The card was smooth between his fingers, bumps indicating the writing on it. Such a small thing, but it could change the rest of his life.

Water stopped and Luke slide the card into his pocket. It wouldn’t do for the surprise to be ruined with Danny just waltzing out of the bathroom. He breathed deep to calm his nerves and quickly wiped the sweat off his palms. Luke crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, looking as nonchalant as he could manage.

Danny eventually emerged from the bathroom, steam clinging to him like Luke oh-so wanted to. His unusually long hair clung to his face and neck, but he had at least felt up to shaving the beard. It wasn’t a  _ bad  _ look per say, it just wasn’t him. “Okay, that?  _ Felt amazing, _ ” Danny breathed, “I hate to say it Luke, but the showerhead might have you beat this time.” 

“You say that now, but I’ll change your mind,” Luke teased back. This he could do; this was easy. The teasing of two best friends, the light jokes, routine banter. It was simpler than worrying about how close one of them was to death. Simpler than fighting a feeling of wanting to quit being a hero. Simpler than wanting something that would never happen. Danny seemed to sense Luke’s sudden turn in thought as he slide up to his boyfriend and pressed lightly into his side. Luke wrapped a hand around Danny’s waist, and like everything the kid does, he flows with the movement. He turns with Luke’s pull and moves his hand cup Luke’s cheek before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Luke kissed back. When Luke’s arms were able to close around Danny more than they used to, unhindered by muscle and fat that was there months ago, he kissed him that much harder.

When they broke apart Danny’s cheeks were flushed red and he was grinning. It was the best sight Luke had seen in awhile. “Hey, how about I order some takeout from Golden Forest now that hygiene is out of the way. I’m thinking-” he tapped his chin in mock thought “-three of everything. I’m starving.” Danny said breezily, leaving Luke’s embrace to get to the phone. Luke’s eyes lingered on his boyfriend’s shirt, watching the way even his own clothes seemed to hang off of him now.  _ Starving, huh?  _ Luke felt rage boil inside his chest. He had also noticed a few new scars. He wondered if he’d ever know how his boy got them. He wondered if he even wanted to know.

But that was just it, Luke wouldn’t get the choice. Danny hadn’t told him a lot when he appeared on their doorstep. He didn’t want Luke to worry. That wasn’t how they did things- Luke dug his hand into his pocket to feel the comfort of the laminated paper and cool metal -not anymore. They were  _ partners  _ and Luke was ready to add a whole new meaning to that title. With a new wave of fondness and protective determination, Luke brought the card out of his pocket first.

Danny hung up the phone after Luke could only assume he made good on his promise and actually ordered three of everything. It took only a second for him to notice Luke was holding something. “What’s that?” he asked, quirking his head.

“Nothing much,” Luke shrugged, not wanting to give away his intentions just yet. “I got some new cards made when you were gone. You think you can check ‘em? See if you like it?”

“Sure,” Danny responded, none the wiser.

Luke handed the card over and watched his boyfriend’s face carefully. It felt like his heart was going a mile a minute. Danny’s eyes scanned over the card and froze. Slowly his eyes widened and mouth fell open in awe. He gazed over it again and he looked up at Luke for confirmation. “Luke?” he asked, voice more fragile than Luke had ever heard it before.

“Daniel Rand, will you marry me?” Luke asked. He pulled out the ring and placed it in Danny’s hand before resting his own hand on top. Their wedding invitation and a ring clasped between them. 

There was a beat where Luke feared he’d been mistaken. That maybe it was too soon or that the invitation was the wrong way to go about it. It was supposed to be romantic- nostalgic of the time Luke made their first Heroes for Hire business card. When Danny had first became his partner. Before Luke could pull away, Danny jumped into his arms and had his legs wrapped around Luke’s waist. His lips pressed against Luke’s in a barrage of desperate kisses. “Yes, Luke, yes,” Danny muttered in between kisses.

Soon Luke was grinning and then they both were. And if they both got a little teary eyed, who could blame them?

“Baby, I love you so much,” Luke whispered into Danny’s neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of each other for the first time in what felt like years. Finally, Danny hopped off of Luke and he grinned giddily over their wedding invitation and the silver ring again. He stared doe eyed at it for a long time, before his eyes crinkled and his smile turned into a laugh. He brushed his bangs out of his face and continued to just laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Luke asked, amused, but curious.

“It’s a nice ring, Luke.  _ Really!  _ I love it,” Danny said. He walked backwards toward the fridge, throwing a cocky smile over his shoulder as he dug through the mess inside. “Buuuuut...”

“Buuuut...?” Luke prompted.

Danny grabbed out a bottle of Luke’s favorite beer. He tossed it to him and only when he held it, did Luke noticed why the gold stripe around the neck looked funny. “But it doesn’t exactly match yours,” Danny finished.

“You,” Luke stammered, popping off the top of the bottle and taking off the ring. “When?”

“A few days ago? It was like the first stop I made when I got back to Earth,” Danny chuckled at Luke’s fond, but exasperated expression.

“You were seriously gonna propose to  _ me _ ? When?”

“I don’t know” Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands out. “Today? But you beat me to it.”

Luke could only shake his head and laugh at his own worry. Not just one minute ago had he been scared Danny was gonna reject him. Silently, Danny walked forward and took the golden ring from Luke’s hand while holding out his other. Luke gave him his hand and Danny slipped the ring onto his finger. Luke did the same to Danny, putting a silver ring on  _ his  _ finger. After the rings were placed, their hands lingered and their fingers intertwined. The couple appreciated the view of their proclaimed love for one another. Laughter rumbled from Luke as he chuckled, “I can’t believe I thought you were gonna say ‘no’.”


End file.
